Moment
by StarShine SoBright
Summary: I have only one last request, and that is to be with him," I say to death. SasuNaru character death .


**Moment**

I stumbled forward, my legs barely able to keep my weight up any longer. A few steps more and I collapsed onto the hard, cold ground, my body hunched over with my arms preventing my complete resignation to rest. I dug my fingers into the soil, chanting wordlessly not to give in. I couldn't give into death, not yet. Not while I still had so much more to do in life. I would settle with just one last request.

To see him once more.

Using every ounce of strength I had, I pushed myself off the ground and walked forward once more. With every step I took I felt my strength drain. My breaths were deep and raspy, a cough here and there due to the blood in my throat. My vision also began to blur, which was a hindrance in the already dark night. I couldn't move forward anymore, my legs refusing to cooperate any longer. They begged for freedom from gravity, but I refused their pleas.

I did not stand there long, for my prayers had been answered. He had appeared. I could hardly see him, but his bright blond hair was so distinctive, I knew it had to be him. If I had not been sure before, his voice confirmed his identity. "Sasuke?!" he yelled as his blurred figure ran towards me. My relief of finding him gave way to my collapse. He grabbed me before I hit the ground, but my dead weight caused us to fall from our feet to our knees.

His arms were warpped around me tighly, my head layed in the crook of his neck. He was so incredibly warm compared to the cool night air. Funny, I remember the weather being so much warmer earlier.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened?" he asked frantically. I didn't respond because the reason was no longer important. I had finished with that task, and now had another to fulfill.

I brang my arms up shakily, encircling them around his muscular frame. I held tightly onto his shirt, knowing that if i didn't I would not be able to keep my arms up. "You," I started, my voice so raspy I could barely recognize that I was speaking, "smell nice." I laughed. I had more important matters to attend to, so why did I bother with his smell?

I could feel his breath quicken. I could just imagine his face-- his blue eyes were probably wide with shock and worry. He was most likely clenching his teeth, trying to think of a way to save me from this predicament. "Hang in there. Someone will be here soon, I'm sure of it!" He tried to reassure me, but I know it was more for himself. I was started to accept my fate.

"Naruto..." I sampled his name. Such a fitting name for such a ridiculous person. I sqeezed him tighter, not wanting to let go even when my time came. I felt him return the the gesture by pulling me even closer. I smiled, knowing this would be the only time would ever be this close.

"I'm sorry," I said through heavy breaths. I could feel him beginning to tremble. "I'd...hoped I would...be here...longer..." I continued.

"You will be!" He reputed. I could tell by his voice that he was crying. I didn't deserve those tears, but I received them anyway. He always gave me more than he should, and I always gave him less than satisfactory. "Don't give up yet..."

"I...love you," I said as I become more and more tired. He would forgive a dying man's last words, even if they might have disgusted him.

"I love you too," he responded, his cries becoming uncontrollable.

I laughed silently. He didn't love me, not the way I wanted him too. But it was nice to hear the words, even if they were just a farce. At that moment I felt completely at peace with my life, like everything that was supposed to happen did. Perhaps I should be regretting all my choices, but I didn't.

All because he said those few words that meant everything.

My hands released its hold, and I began to sink, almost melt, into his body. He shifted his position to make me more comfortable, but he still held on to me, both physically and mentally. My breath began to slow, sleep was beckoning me into its beautiful peace.

"Sasuke?" I could vaguely hear Naruto say, his voice so small and so distant. I placed an image of him before me, smiling stupidly like he always did. The voice that called me was no longer desperate, but joyfully calling out to me.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...SASUKE!"

**A/N: **Just a sad death fiction I conjured up while listening to _Stand by Me_ by the Temptations. It's a very relaxing song. And if you're wondering when this takes place, or if it's in the orginal universe, don't ask. I didn't specify so that you could leave it to your imagination. Review if you want to make a sad authoress happy!


End file.
